Işkence Gören Ruh – Enaid Ei Arteithi
by King Simin the Warrior
Summary: The Hobbits of the Shire were by far the most advanced of the free races of Middle-Earth, though most thought the Elves with their medicine or the Dwarves with their engineering to be the most advanced, they are wrong. Thorin II was born to be the King Under the Mountain, he had everything he could ever need or want, except the love and acceptance of his father and grandfather. T/B
1. Introduction

_**Işkence Gören Ruh – Enaid Ei Arteithio**_

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I would like some opinions on this fic, if no one likes it I won't post any more of it. I will write it either way as I cannot find a fic that is exactly what I want so I'm writing it myself.

.oO~Oo.

 **Tags and Other Info:**

Incontinent Thorin, future ABDL, mostly DL (I've found absolutely nothing like this with Thorin as the subject, am I alone in my interest?)

Happy Ending!

Thilbo Bagginshield

Fili/Sigrid OR Fem!Ori

Dwalin/Nori

Kili/Tauriel

Future Legolas/Gimli

Emotional Abuse by Thrain and Thror to Thorin

Balin is Thorin's Father Figure

Journey Rewrite

Modern Hobbits

Took ancestral fighting style (is basically mixed martial arts)

Pipe weed is pot

Hobbits have a greater tolerance for alcohol and weed

Hobbits and Dwarves have the same lifespan:

Hobbits= Adult 33, middle aged 50, old 300, max 400

Dwarves=Adult 80, middle aged 190, old 300, max 400

BAMF!Bilbo

Hobbits were made by Yavanna AND Eru to keep dwarves company

.oO~Oo.

In this fic Khuzdul is Turkish and Hobbitish is Welsh

All translations will be from google translate

.oO~Oo.

INTRO/SUMMARY

The Hobbits of the Shire were by far the most advanced of the free races of Middle-Earth, though most thought the Elves with their medicine or the Dwarves with their engineering to be the most advanced, they are wrong.

By the time that Bilbo Baggins was born, the Shire and, in part, Bree had advanced beyond our own medical, technological and scientific knowledge. Hobbits were not greedy people but by a quirk of their nature the advancement was never shared. You see, Hobbits are beings of habit and comfort, so they never changed the outward appearance of their towns, and so few of other races were ever welcomed in to their dwellings that this advancement had become the best kept secret in all of Middle-Earth. Until a Wizard brought 13 Dwarves to tea.

.oO~Oo.

I hope to get lots of feedback on this, please?

I've already written the first chapter, it can go up anytime.

King Simin


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Dwarves age five times slower than humans, so take the age given in the fic and divide by five to get the equivalent human age.

 **Işkence Gören Ruh – Enaid Ei Arteithi**

Chapter One

BILBO

Bilbo had a fairly standard Baggins upbringing, he attended the same schools as his father and grandfather before him and went on to study History at Shire University (S.U.), he gained a Doctorate at the young age of 25, while also learning family lessons from his parents; such as land ownership from his father and hunting, wilderness survival and the ancestral fighting technic of the Took family, _Milwrol Ymladd_ , (it required discipline of both the mind and body and was used to defend the Shire from any outsiders who would do them harm) from his mother and she also started to train him to use the magic he got from his Took blood.

But then, as a young adult, Bilbo lost both his parents to an illness that came totally out of the blue. The sickness was fast and brutal, by their deaths two weeks after diagnosis they barely resembled the happy, spirited couple that Bilbo remembered from his childhood. He mourned for months before his closest cousin Sigismond Took quite literally kicked his arse out of the house, it was a hard road but eventually the grief passed into happy memories and Bilbo resolved to be the best of both his parents, as they would have wanted. At this time he achieved a Doctorate of Linguistics.

By the time he reached 50 Bilbo was teaching his younger Took cousins all he had learned from his mother, he was also a professor of history at S.U. and he had increased the Baggins wealth tenfold. Despite all his achievements, Bilbo was terribly lonely, he'd tried for years to find someone to settle down with, but he had found no one who just fit with him nor he with them. Then one fine morning a Wizard turned up at his front gate.

THORIN

Thorin II was born to be the King Under the Mountain, he had everything he could ever need or want, except the love and acceptance of his father and grandfather. It all started when he was 15 years-old and couldn't be toilet-trained, yet his 10-year-old brother, Frerin, had mastered it, Thrain and Thror looked at him with such obvious disappointment that even young as he was, he couldn't miss it.

When he was 25 and still reliant on nappies the looks turned to words, he was belittled at every turn for something beyond his control, Frerin quickly became the favoured son, yet Thorin remained his father's heir if only so that Thrain would not have to admit to having produced such a weak son. He was grudgingly trained in his duties as heir, alongside his brother, his every mistake was criticized and his achievements barely acknowledged, Frerin was always better and faster than him. If not for his mother, Balin and Dwalin he would have cracked long ago, they kept him positive and hopeful for the future. Dwalin appointed himself Thorin bodyguard and clock, he would haul Thorin off to a water closet at regular intervals so he wouldn't embarrass himself and Balin was his father in all but blood, all the things a boy relies on his father for Thorin when to Balin for and of course, his mother was the one who comforted him when things went wrong.

Then the dragon came.

Frerin and his mother didn't survive the dragon and, even though he was envious of his brother, Thorin still missed him, Frerin was good to him, he was a well-adjusted and kind Dwarf, and young as he was, Frerin would have made a fair and just King. But Thorin still had his sister, Balin and Dwalin, they shielded him from most of Thror and Thrain's wrath, because, somehow, the two had twisted the coming of the dragon to make it Thorin's fault. Their vindictiveness reached new heights when they made him fight in the battle of Azanulbizar when he was barely out of adolescence, they clearly hoped to be rid of him, but he survived and earned a new name, Oakenshield, while they both perished choking on their own blood. In one fell swoop Thorin was rid of his tormentors and thrust in to Kingship just as he came of age, still, he lead his people to a new home in the Blue Mountains and welcomed first one and then a second sister-son, resources were scarce and they had to make do, but they were safe and content.

Then nearly sixty years after they had settled in the Blue Mountains, the whispers started. _No one in the east has seen or heard the dragon since it took the mountain_ and _wouldn't now be a great time to take back the mountain?_ Before he knew it, he was leading a party of 13 Dwarves to meet Gandalf's choice of burglar.


End file.
